El Dios del viento
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: En una tierra lejana hay un templo con mil seguidores y ninguno. -Yo no le aconsejaría fijarse en las posesiones de un dios.- -Yo no creo en ningún dios.- Fue la respuesta del peliverde. Era demasiado tarde, ya había quedado prendado, esta es la historia de un Dios y de un hombre y de la leyenda nacida en la mente de una nación desesperada. Hakulu (hakuba/Cavendish x Luffy) Zolu
1. El nombre del viento

Esto es un twoshot por mera estética, por que debía haber sido un oneshot.

Gatito galleta ya me acabe mis galletas, quiero mas u.u te amo 3

* * *

El nombre del viento

* * *

En una ciudad portuaria un hombre preguntó a otro por el templo erigido en las afueras de la ciudad, el hermoso templo revestido en oro y diamantes era circundado por un bellísimo jardín de rosas rojas como la sangre y entre aquellos jardines la odalisca más hermosa que algún hombre hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver se paseaba tranquilamente sin miedo alguno de ricos o poderosos, sin preocupaciones u ocupaciones más que atender al templo y sus escasos seguidores.

-¿Cómo es que un templo tan pequeño eh insignificante puede estar revestido de manera tan rica y lujosa que rivaliza con los cultos más grandes que yo haya visto?- Cuestionó el hombre que resultaba ser un peregrino con un curioso color de cabello y tres espadas como única posesión valiosa de viaje.

-Ah, es porque usted no conoce al Dios del viento, y regocíjese viajero de que no sea así o su cabeza no estaría sobre sus hombros más a esta altura.- Contestó el hombre a quien se le había preguntado, un comerciante enjuto y de cabellos canos que fumaba tranquilamente fuera de su local.

-Tremendo Dios ah de ser si nunca eh escuchado hablar de él.- Se burlo el peregrino de cabellos verdes con sus tres espadas a la cintura mientras el viejo mercader con el que había entablado conversación le miro largamente antes de suspirar, aquel muchacho le recordaba de alguna manera a su querido hijo Kohza, tan insolente como suele serlo la juventud, pero Toto conocía aquellos ojos con los que el joven peliverde miraba a la odalisca, que en este caso en realidad resultaba ser un chico y se le hubiera llamado eunuco de no ser porque nadie se había atrevido a castrarle nunca.

-No le recomendaría incurrir en la ira de este dios en especifico, cuentan los rumores que aun ronda en este pueblo y visita a su odalisca por las noches para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, es así como apacigua su furia que hace algunos años había desatado contra el pueblo, verá usted, joven peregrino, aquel chico de cabellos como tinta solía ser un esclavo.- Zoro, el peliverde, alzo una ceja pues en el tiempo que llevaba en Arabasta no había visto a un solo esclavo, por la expresión del muchacho Toto supo que el chico estaba confundido y sonrió con comprensión.- Vera, hace unos años la esclavitud era completamente legal y valida en esta ciudad, pero una noche en que la luna brillaba alta en el cielo y proyectaba sombras de las que los ladrones cuidan no separarse algo que nadie podía haber previsto comenzó a suceder justo en esta calle, el viento, sin previo aviso, comenzó a cortar a la gente, ricos, pobres, mujeres, niños o mascotas, no importaba, el viento no escuchaba las suplicas o los llantos de nadie, los cadáveres se apilaban por la mañana y después de 7 días con sus noches las fosas comunes estaban tan llenas que los cuervos que llegaban en bandada no eran suficientes para devorar la carroña.

El pánico general era común, mi pequeño Kohza contaba apenas nueve años y aun era demasiado joven para comprender o importarle por que tras la caída del crepúsculo nadie salía mas de casa, y como sucede en los pueblos de largas tradiciones y corto contacto con el mundo exterior la gente comenzó a rezar a cualquier deidad posible sin ningún resultado obviamente, y como es común entre la gente desesperada aquellos ruegos se volvían cada vez más desesperados, la sangre clamaba sangre proclamo un alma cruel y pronto mas almas crueles le siguieron en esa declaración pero los sacrificios de animales poco habían servido para calmar a la horrible deidad y al cabo de tan solo 3 lunas se llego a la conclusión de que lo que hacía falta era un sacrificio humano.- El mercader pudo ver la reprobatoria mueca del espadachín con entendimiento pero continuo con su relato.- se selecciono al chico más hermoso sobre el que usted haya puesto ojos alguna vez.- con un movimiento de su pipa el mercader señalo al muchacho entre los jardines de rosas que no habría aparentado más de 18 primaveras.- Luffy era solo un esclavo y a pesar de su mal temperamento era una de las joyas más valiosas de la corona, su cuerpo moldeado a perfección desde la más tierna infancia no portaba ninguna imperfección en aquel entonces y su carácter aunque difícil era fuerte y agradable, digno de cualquier príncipe aunque había nacido bajo la mala estrella de la esclavitud, ¿Ve la cicatriz que porta en la mejilla izquierda justo bajo el ojo? Es un obsequio del Dios del viento para su sirviente más fiel, el único al que el dios escucha.

Tras ser engalanado con joyas y ungido con aceites perfumados el pequeño niño con ojos color avellana fue abandonado en ese mismo lugar donde ahora le ve, mirando hacia el sol poniente en espera del vengativo dios, seduciendo a este fue que logro sobrevivir, algunos dicen que aun espera a su regreso.- concluyo el mercader con su relato mientras ambos observaban al menudo chico cortar una de las rosas del jardín, olfatearla brevemente y después levantar la mirada sonriéndoles con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que el joven espadachín alguna vez había observado.

-Yo no le aconsejaría fijarse en las posesiones de un dios.- advirtió el mercader por ultima ocasión, reconociendo en el leve sonrojo del moreno algo que no le gustaba.

-Yo no creo en ningún dios.- Fue la respuesta del peliverde y con aquella engreída sonrisa parecía estar firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Era demasiado tarde, ya había quedado prendado.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente parte que probablemente sea en unos días.

Con mucho amor para el gato 3


	2. Hakuba

Y bueno, aquí la segunda parte, un poco más larga, espero que les guste.

Gatito galleta, te amo mucho más de lo que a cualquier galleta del mundo, por eso te devoraré de un mordisco 3

Hakuba

La noche estaba en su cenit cuando el peregrino irrumpió en la morada del Dios en el que no creía, no había tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba pues el minúsculo templo por sus interiores no constaba más que de tres habitaciones a la vista, la pieza principal era una construcción hexagonal, amplia y limpia como cualquier lugar de adoración y a pesar de la ostentosidad del exterior el interior de aquella construcción guardaba la simpleza clásica de las construcciones más modernas, revelando para el ojo observador que no podía tener más de 15 años de haber sido erigido, probablemente cualquier casa de la ciudad era más vieja que aquel templo.

De los dos apartados restantes una era la habitación o cuarto de descanso que se desprendía de la construcción principal en una pared redondeada y se hallaba cubierta de hermosos tapices y mantos de raso y seda estampados, los grandes cojines se apiñaban junto a la única ventana de la habitación y a pesar de la suntuosidad del lugar como único mobiliario estaban un enorme lecho y una pequeña mesa baja de encino destinada habitualmente para las meriendas, no había mayor decoración que la de aquellas telas, tapices y cortinajes, y tampoco presencia humana aparente a pesar de que el candelabro que colgase del techo otorgando un mayor aire de exuberancia al lugar estuviera encendido, llenando de destellos los hilos dorados y plateados de algunas fibras.

La habitación al lado opuesto de la recién descrita había sido donde el peliverde por fin encontrase lo que había ido a buscar a aquel lugar, en un cuarto que parecía fungir al mismo tiempo de cocina y comedor había podido encontrar por fin al chico que le había incendiado el corazón con una sonrisa, Luffy le observo por unos segundos antes de obsequiarle con una nueva sonrisa un poco más cordial, la misma con la que probablemente recibía a la gente que asistía al templo a rezar y pedir al Dios por algún favor.-Bienvenido, si busca alojamiento me temo que ah venido al lugar equivocado, no somos una posada o un asilo y fuera de mis propios aposentos no habría lugar donde acomodarle.- el tono directo y cortante había dejado en claro que aquella no era una situación poco común para el pelinegro y Zoro suponía que entre las personas que frecuentan esa clase de lugares debían abundar aquellos que buscaban refugio o suplicaban limosna, curiosamente la puerta principal no había estado cerrada y la única división entre el templo y aquellos espacios mas propios de una vivienda que de un lugar de culto eran hermosos cortinajes rojos, como si nadie pudiera atreverse a llevarle la contraria a aquel niño frente a él, porque si a Zoro le había parecido antes que el menor no podía pasar de los 18 ahora lo dudaba aun más, quizá solo contara con dieciséis o quince…

-No busco asilo.- Comentó seco el peregrino, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos que no demostraban temor alguno, incluso con una leve cantidad de reto podría decirse se reflejaba en las avellanas de la odalisca, el chico que servía al Dios del viento.- Me han dicho que eres la puta de un dios.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando de manera intensa al joven frente a él al otro lado de la mesa.

Luffy sonrió ante la insolencia de aquel peliverde pero no se asusto ni hizo ademan de moverse del sitio donde estaba, de rodillas frente a una mesa baja destilando las hojas de jazmín para el té de la tarde, el té destilado a la vista de la pálida luna era siempre mucho más delicado y fragante así que solía destilarle por la noche antes de dormir.- Fui la puta de un hombre a quienes los sabios atinaron a llamar Dios.- dijo colocando la tapa a la jarra de té y vaciando lentamente el agua caliente en otra jarra llena de flores hasta que estuviera rebosante y los jazmines flotasen arremolinándose en la parte superior de la jarra como su propio corazón ante los recuerdos de su amado Dios.- Fui su amante y el de su espada durante 2 lunas exactamente.-

-Un tiempo bastante corto.-

-No hace falta de un periodo demasiado largo de tiempo para forjar una leyenda mi señor, solo de los hechos adecuados, además de que su leyenda se forjo tres lunas antes de que yo le conociera.- Sonriendo gentilmente Luffy levanto la mirada de la jarra de té y tomando dos tazas las baño en el contenido de la jarra antes de servir el té y ofrecer una taza de este al peregrino.- Imagino que Toto le habrá contado un poco de la historia de este "templo"- la odalisca espero a que el peliverde asintiera antes de continuar.- Bien, pues no es ningún templo, es mi hogar, mío y de mi Dios, no de ningún estúpido fiel o creyente, no de ningún señor rico y poderoso ni de ningún petulante sacerdote, es mío y si lo hubiera podido concebir seria del hijo de mi dios, pero la fortuna no quiso sonreírme en tan repetidas ocasiones y me dejo sólo en una espera incierta de quien puede que no vuelva a aparecer de nuevo en mi camino.

Verá usted que en este lugar no hay imágenes ni libros de plegarias, es porque esto no es un verdadero templo, se suponía fuera un hogar, un regalo de mi Dios para mí, pero los arquitectos se tomaron las libertades de hacer caso omiso a mis deseos y formar la casa a manera de templo también y de todas las batallas que gane una pequeña derrota no me pareció tan mala así que así sucedió, el templo y el jardín fueron edificados en el mismo lugar que inicialmente debió ser mi sitio de sacrificio.- El pelinegro dio un sorbo a su té antes de mirar de reojo las espadas que el chico portaba a la cintura.- Deben estar cansadas tras el largo viaje.- murmuro hablando de aquellas armas cual si fueran personas.- Ah sido un tiempo desde que Durandal roso mis manos pero estoy seguro que puedo ayudar un poco, si no es mucha insolencia.-

El espadachín dudo un poco, no era costumbre suya confiar sus espadas a cualquier persona pero el amor lleva a causar locuras y apena si había prestado mayor atención a aquel niño más que para observar cada una de sus acciones hasta que había mencionado las espadas, tras aquella breve cavilación tomo la menos peligrosa de las armas y se la ofreció al menor, viendo como aquel la tomaba con profundo cuidado y respeto, cual si se tratase de un cuerpo vivo y palpitante entre sus manos, sonriéndole con la ternura de quien recuerda al primer amor.

Zoro le vio ponerse en pie olvidándose del té por completo, siguió a Luffy después por entre el templo y hasta la habitación y le vio desaparecer tras uno de los tapices para volver al poco tiempo con un bloque de madera y la piedra de afilar que colocó sobre la pequeña mesita.- Es una hermosa hoja.- Murmuró desenfundando a **Shūsui, admirando su hoja por unos instantes antes de comenzar con el trabajo de limado, dejando que el borde se expusiera de manera tan suave y natural como el peliverde nunca había visto incluso en los más expertos.- si desea usted saberlo también mi Dios fue un espadachín, aunque con la siniestra leyenda que se forjo dudo que tuviera usted dificultad en adivinar aquello, durante 3 lunas corto y masacró tantas personas como su corazón le dijo que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aun ahora me cuesta un poco de trabajo entenderlo "La maldad duerme en mi interior y reclama por la eliminación de la maldad del prójimo" me dijo en alguna ocasión, sentado en esa misma cama, pero aun ahora no alcanzo a comprenderlo, cuando nos vimos por primera vez yo tenía solo 9 años y él 17, y aun ahora que sobrepaso su edad en aquel tiempo dudo que pueda llegar a entender sus palabras.- el chico sonrió con tristeza mientras vertía el aceite especial en la piedra de afilar.- Nunca eh sido un chico realmente inteligente, solo valiente y terco, mi hermano solía decir que era más cabeza dura de lo que mi linda cara podía permitirme.- dijo comenzando a pasar la hoja de la espada lenta y suavemente, con un movimiento uniforme y cuidadoso.- Claro que eso fue antes de que el Dios lo silenciará a él también, podría decir que siento pena por su muerte y que resiento a mi Dios por ello pero no sería verdad pues el suyo fue un sacrificio tan necesario como el que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando se me abandono en este mismo lugar hace casi catorce años.- Zoro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de manera que si el chiquillo no se hubiera encontrado tan entretenido con Shūsui su sorpresa habría sido evidente, no pensaba que aquel muchacho pudiera sobrepasar los dieciocho y mucho menos llegar a los 23 como la cuenta que este comentaba sugería.- En aquel entonces yo no era más que un chiquillo revoltoso con una figura decente, no había llegado siquiera a la edad de castración que es requerida para los eunucos destinados a otorgar placer pero tenía ya una buena idea de lo que mi profesión requeriría por las enseñanzas que mi muy querido hermano se había encargado de darme, para no entrar en detalles poco interesantes sin embargo le relatare únicamente de aquel primer encuentro con quien hasta este día podría considerar mi prometido, Hakuba era, en todo sentido un hombre a quien nadie podría haber llegado a ver más que en sueños.**

 **El viento es cruel y no escucha suplicas o llantos de pecadores, yo no era diferente del resto, o al menos eso pensaba, y vestido de la manera más ridícula que a esa edad hubiera podido vestir estaba de pie entre la maleza con el manto ceremonial impidiéndome ver cualquier cosa, lo primero que mis ojos captaron cuando aquel fue hecho trizas por la ferocidad del viento fue el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna que brillaba alto, de la hierba a mi alrededor no había una sola hoja herida y aquello me había impresionado aun mas que el inminente peligro frente a mí.**

 **El dorado cabello de la figura que apenas si se alcanzaba a discernir en la distancia ocultaba los ojos de aquel delgado muchacho que con su capa sobre los hombros y el sombrero de ala ancha sobre la cabeza había desaparecido en un instante, justo un segundo después de que sitiera el corte en mi mejilla arder le pude ver frente a mí y a pesar de mi propio y sano juicio no pude evitar sonreír "¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó el dios y yo simplemente toque el corte en mi mejilla sin separar mis ojos del zafiro de los suyos "estoy aquí para complacerte mi Dios, ¿No te complace mi sonrisa?" contesté antes de arrodillarme frente a él para cumplir con mi condena como se suponía lo hiciera, el viento no me dirigió la palabra de nuevo, solo se quedo ahí, observándome mientras yo le sostenía la mirada, no tenía miedo a morir en aquel momento, no temía tampoco que mi sacrificio fuera en vano tampoco porque sabía que lo seria, como si un simple chiquillo fuera capaz de aplacar la furia de un dios.**

 **Pasados los segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara o se moviera tome la única opción que podía, hacer aquello para lo que se me había educado desde más joven "si no te place acabar con mi vida entonces quizá haya otra forma de complacerte" murmuré tomando el borde de sus pantalones y desabrochándolos ante la mirada un tanto confusa del rubio, sacando sin demora alguna la hombría del contrario para comenzar a masajearla suavemente, metiéndole en mi boca al instante para resguardarle de la fría noche.- terminando de afilar la espada el pelinegro la limpio con agua y vinagre antes de enfundarla y regresarla a su dueño, sin poder evitar notar el efecto que sus palabras comenzaban a tener en el peliverde le regreso la espada con una maliciosa sonrisa.- podía sentir como el grueso y largo falo de Hakuba iba poniéndose duro dentro de mi boca y con las suaves succiones y algunos apretones de mis manos a la suave piel de sus testículos aquel había quedado completamente erecto y palpitante entre mis labios, a mi edad su miembro era la cosa más grande que alguna vez hubiera probado pero con un poco de trabajo logre acomodarle lo suficiente para que toda su extensión entrase hasta sentirle chocar contra mi garganta, con su mano en mis cabellos comenzó a marcar el ritmo mientras yo aun le observaba embelesado y su respiración hasta el momento imperceptible iba volviéndose pesada y notoria.- poniéndose en pie Luffy camino hasta la cama, colocándose recostado sobre esta con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, con las ligeras telas de su ropa escurriéndosele por los muslos para enmarcar aquellos de manera sublime.- Cuando se corrió en mi boca y vi que aquello no sería suficiente me tumbe en el piso, justo donde ahora está esta cama y me ofrecí para él.- Sonriendo suavemente el moreno uso sus mismas manos para retirar las prendas que impedían la vista de su propia intimidad, subiendo con una de sus manos hasta su propia boca mojo sus dedos con gula y ahí frente al peliverde separó sus propios glúteos y fue introduciendo uno a uno tres de sus dedos, ensanchándolos y moviéndolos en su propio interior sin reprimir los gemiditos que iban escapando de sus labios por las arrebatadoras acciones de su propio cuerpo.**

 **No fue sorpresa alguna sentir al peliverde encima suyo como antes hubiera sentido a su amante, atrayéndole con los brazos al cuello le dejo acomodarse entre sus piernas.-me hizo suyo en ese instante, follándome hasta quedo dormido sobre mi cuerpo lleno con su esencia.- susurro a la cara del viajero que parecía bastante desesperado por hacer justo lo mismo hasta que el pelinegro debajo suyo lo empujo con bastante fuerza, haciéndole caer de la cama mientras colocaba uno de sus pies sobre la pronunciada erección del peliverde de manera cruel y dolorosa.- Pero no por ello haré lo mismo con cualquiera.- ronroneó inclinándose al frente hasta quedar de nuevo a un palmo del rostro del espadachín.- Gracias a Hakuba este pueblo es un lugar libre y gracias a él yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca y me place esperarle.- dijo con toda intención de no decir ni una palabra más pues cada que el viento susurraba algún nombre en secreto aquel nombre no podía ser otro que el de su Dios.**

 **Más de un hombre había intentado acercársele a la odalisca, Toto lo había visto una y otra vez y mientras la noche parecía transcurrir serena en algún lugar del mundo el viento cortaba a la gente lejos de ahí, sin poder ser aplacado pues su único sirviente, el único al que había amado alguna vez y por quien había calmado su terrible sed yacía en aquella cama de nuevo en soledad a la espera de un regreso que no podía ser.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-La maldad duerme en mi interior y reclama por la eliminación de la maldad del prójimo, cada día que paso a tu lado ah sido una bendición para mi, mi muy amado, pero Cavendish gana fuerza con cada día que pasa y pronto ya el no podre controlarle, si me amas por favor olvídame mientras yo aun te recuerde, porque aunque quisiera regresar el demonio que no quiero que conozcas me alejaría de ti.- Durante aquellas lunas juntos Luffy había aprendido a atender a su prometido de la mejor manera posible, en el cuarto que pertenecía solo a ellos dos destilaba el té, servía la comida y afilaba a Durandal como Hakuba se lo había enseñado, por las noches yacían y retozaban juntos hasta desfallecer, con mil y un juegos diferentes que solo los esclavos conocen pero que gracias al rubio ya nadie conocería de nuevo, a pesar de el terrible costo que había tenido para aquel pueblo Luffy amaba a aquel chico que le había tomado como esposo a pesar de ser solo un esclavo, un ex esclavo ahora, pero cada día podía ver a su esposo con la mirada mucho mas ausente hasta que un día de tantos le dijo que tendría que partir y así lo hizo y a pesar de aquella petición Luffy no había podido olvidarle y todas las tardes, cortando una rosa de aquel jardín ponía aquella como ofrenda a algún dios desconocido, rogando que por favor el viento siguiera cortando hombres en algún lugar del mundo y cuando algún suceso similar llegaba a sus oído desde los mercaderes del pueblo y sus periódicos no podía evitar sonreír con sutil nostalgia, su Dios seguía ahí y quizá algún día, si el destino así lo dictaba, volvería a verle una vez más, hasta entonces esperaría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y hasta ahí para el gatito galleta de mi corazón, te amo.**

 **Gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco 3**

 **Nota del gato: ¡Maldita! Al leer el primer capítulo pensé que esta sería una historia que me gustaría 100% y no me haría llorar y al terminar de leer este segundo capítulo he tenido ganas de llorar pero me he aguantado como el gatito fuerte que soy. Cuantas no lloraron con lo triste que resulta la idea de que puede que nunca vuelvan a verse y muera solo esperándole…**


End file.
